Part 1 - Ryoko!
by halcyondaze
Summary: Ryoko's challenged by someone from her past that she would rather forget.
1. No Need for a Fanclub!

Ryoko! Chapter 1: No Need for a Fan Club  
  
Author: Ryoko-chan  
  
Email: _Ryoko_@masakishrine.com  
  
Rating: R (Language and some content)  
  
Spoilers: Some from Tenchi Muyo! in Love 2 (aka Tenchi Forever!)  
  
Summary: Ryoko finds herself face to face with an annoying reminder of her space pirate past.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi or any others from the Tenchi Muyo! saga. They are the property of AIC, Tokyo TV, and Pioneer Entertainment. Although I'd like to claim Ryoko...but I'm pretty sure I'd be sued for that and all I have is a pack of gum and a nickel. Oh well.  
  
Author's' note: I used the character backgrounds from the Ryo-Ohki OAV and threw them into the Tenchi Muyo! TV plot. So don't get confused and email me telling me that I screwed up...I know what I'm doing, mostly.  
==================================  
  
RYOKO! CHAPTER 1: NO NEED FOR A FAN CLUB  
By: Ryoko-chan  
  
Things around the here have changed...a lot. Though everyone seems to like to pretend everything was the same as it had always been. Sasami still watched over everyone else, cooking and cleaning. Mihoshi and Kione continued with their patrolling of the galaxy, Washu still hid in her lab way too much and, of course, Aeka and I continue to fight for the love of Tenchi. It's not the same anymore...we both know it. After those six months of traveling all over Japan looking for Tenchi, we had lost our will to fight like that anymore. We just had to find Tenchi, and that meant we had to work together.  
  
Well, Tenchi's back now and he doesn't remember much of anything that happened, so we don't talk about it much. Occasionally he and I will discuss his disappearance, but he doesn't remember Haruna. He doesn't remember me risking my life three times to save his and that's the way I want it. I don't want him feeling like he is indebted to me. Him being around is enough.  
  
It's exceptionally bright this morning for some reason. Something's going to happen today, I can just sort of tell when something's going to happen...something bad. I've been sweeping this damn yard for what seems like hours, though its only seven. Imagine, me, actually doing the chores assigned to me. Tenchi's at the other end of the yard. Sasami is inside cooking breakfast, Kione and Mihoshi are probably dealing with a few more traffic violations around Saturn. Grampa is at the Shrine, like he always seems to be and Father, I believe, is still in bed.  
  
"Tenchi! Ryoko! Breakfast is ready!" Sasami calls to us from the door.  
  
I just sigh and finish what I'm doing.  
  
"Ryoko? Did you hear Sasami?" Tenchi asks me, as he heads inside.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah...I'll be right there."   
  
I sweep the rest of the leaves and teleport myself inside at the table. Ha! I just love being able to do that.   
  
"Where's Aeka?" Sasami asks as she places the food at the table.  
  
"Probably upstairs sleeping." I scoff, reaching for some rice.  
  
"I'll go get her." Tenchi says, standing up slowly.  
  
"No, Tenchi! I'll go." Sasami says as she runs out of the room and upstairs to Aeka's room.  
  
I sigh slowly.  
  
"Is something wrong, Ryoko?"  
  
"No. Why do you ask Tenchi?"  
  
"You just seem distracted."  
  
"Hmm, I guess I am, a little. Its no big deal."  
  
"Are you sure?" He sounds genuinely worried.  
  
I give him my best Of-course-I'm-sure-I'm-Ryoko-after-all smiles and eat some rice.  
  
Finally Washu emerges from her laboratory and Sasami drags Aeka to the table after sending Father down before them.  
  
"Where were you this morning, Aeka? Decide to sleep in?"  
  
"Shut-up Ryoko. Ugh, I feel terrible."  
  
I just raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Is the Princess ill?" I say, teasing her as best I can, which is pretty damn good, if I do say so myself.  
  
"Ryoko, leave her alone. Have some soup Aeka. It will make you feel better." Sasami says, handing her sister a small bowl of soup.  
  
"You know, I could probably help you out with that cold. Its simple really." Washu says, pointing a chopstick toward the now frightened princess.  
  
"No! I'm fine, Miss Washu. This will pass. Its probably just the autumn weather. Its been getting a bit chilly lately. Thank you though."  
  
Suddenly there was a loud explosion and something crashed into the lake in front of the house. I quickly teleport outside as everyone else followed.  
  
"It's Kione and Mihoshi. It looks like they have someone in custody now." I say to everyone as they walk up behind me.  
  
"Why do they always chase their suspects here? Can't they crash somewhere else?" Tenchi griped. He's so cute when he does that.  
  
"Ryu-oh!" Aeka yells, making sure that the two galaxy police detectives didn't crash into her beloved space tree.   
  
"Kione! What's going on?" I yell, as I teleport over to them.  
  
"She is!" Kione nearly screams as she pulls a young girl from the wreckage of the first ship. Immediate recognition kicks in and I quickly draw my light sword.  
  
"You little bitch!" I yell and once again, everyone walks up behind me.  
  
"You know her?" Mihoshi asks, falling out of Yagami's wreckage.  
  
"I sure do! Get away from her, Kione. I'll get rid of *her*once and for all."  
  
"Hold it, Ryoko! She's just a little girl." Tenchi says.   
  
"She's a demon, Tenchi."  
  
"She's just like you, then." Aeka mumbles and I just ignore her.  
  
"She's ten million times worse than Aeka!" I explain.  
  
"Hey! I heard that! Oww, my head hurts now." Aeka said, swooning a bit. The stupid fool should be inside.  
  
"It *is* really you!" That little monster finally speaks up.  
  
"Who is she, Ryoko?" Sasami asks.  
  
"She's Miho Kiyoko. And where she goes, there's trouble."  
  
"You remember me, Ryoko! Oh, wow, wait until I tell everyone else!" Miho shouts.   
"Ryoko, the Space Pirate, remembered little me! They won't believe me! Hey, can you take a picture with me so they'd believe me. Wow...Ryoko. Shibui!"  
  
"Everyone else?" Kione asks, dragging the girl toward the house.  
  
"Must you take her there? Just drown her in the lake or something." I call after them.  
  
Kione and Mihoshi just ignore me as everyone else follows them inside. About five minutes later, Tenchi speaks up.  
  
"Is this why you were distracted, Ryoko?"  
  
I jump, surprised to see him standing there.  
  
"I thought you had gone inside with the others, Tenchi."  
  
"What's bothering you Ryoko?"  
  
"Well, Miho is, Tenchi."  
  
"She can't be that bad."  
  
"She's a monster Tenchi. A spoiled monster, which makes her even worse. Not to mention she's a reminder of something I'd just rather forget."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Believe it or not, Tenchi, that little girl is the president of my fan club."  
  
He looked surprised. I don't blame him.  
  
"You have a fan club?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. While I was controlled by Kagato I was the most feared being in the universe. I was his little weapon, capable of destroying anyone and anything. Some demented little kids decided to create a fan club. They aspired to be just like me or like I was. That wasn't me, Tenchi. And now...that's all just memories except when she's around. She *is* me Tenchi. Or, like I was. I can't explain it. She's destroyed four planets, believe it or not. She wants to take my place as the most wanted criminal in the universe."  
  
"That little girl?"  
  
I nod.   
  
"She's not as helpless as she seems, Tenchi. She's dangerous."  
  
"Well, so are you, Ryoko."  
  
His words slap me across the face. They sting. I didn't think he thought of me like that anymore.  
  
"Don't trust anything she says, Tenchi. She's everything I was and didn't want to be. Only she's choosing this. I am dangerous and I don't want to have to hurt her again."  
  
Before he has the chance to say anything to me, I teleport inside. His questions are too hard for me now. He doesn't understand what life was like before I was trapped inside of that cave for 700 years. I don't think he ever can understand.  
  
  
Inside, Kione and Mihoshi are interrogating that little brat while Sasami is still trying to keep Aeka from falling over. Washu is gone, probably in her lab again.   
  
Miho's eyes meet mine as soon as I appear in the house and she smiles widely. I scowl at her. The girl knows how much I despise her, but she still searches the galaxies for me. I guess she's still too young to realize what she represents to me. Stupid kids. Sasami's the only one with any intelligence.  
  
"Oh, wow. Ryoko! Why are you here? Do you live here now? Do these GP goons work for you? Huh? Who are all these people? Do they work for you? Did you take over this planet like you did all those others?" Miho rambles.  
  
Kione gives me a snide look. She has been waiting for a day she can throw my past and police warrant in my face. I don't think she'd ever arrest me though...at least I hope she won't. I ignore Miho as best as I can. I have a bad feeling she's going to be around for a while. That is exactly what I *don't* need.  
  
Aeka is watching me. I can feel her eyes glaring into my back and I walk over to her.   
  
"What's your problem, Princess?" I ask, sitting across from her.  
  
"You've brought you little clone into this house." She grumbles in her whiny little voice.  
  
"Whatever. I didn't bring her here. I told Kione and Mihoshi just to drown the brat."   
  
"Who is she, Ryoko?"  
  
"She's a kid who has bad taste in role-models."  
  
"She's part of that horrible fan club of yours isn't she? The Galaxy Police keeps Jurai updated on those brats. Do you know all the damage they've done?"  
  
I only nod. Here it comes. She's going to tell me what a monster I am. How destructive. At least, that's what she would say if she didn't pass out first.  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep? You're going to make everyone else sick if you stay out here."  
  
"No, I'm fine Ryoko. But you need to do something about that girl. If she is part of your group of minions, then she's dangerous and that will put everyone here in great danger."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then do something about it! I'm going to bed."   
  
And she got up and stumbled upstairs. Stupid Princess...Ryu-oh's sap would heal her in no time.  
  
I sigh and just lie back. This is ridiculous. Can't I go anywhere to escape these things?  
  
I sit up again and see a light blinking from Washu's lab. She's probably going to blow something up. I sit there for a while and watching Kione struggling to get Mihoshi to follow her line of questioning toward Miho and get up and decide to go visit mommy-dearest.  
  
  
I walk slowly into Washu's lab. I had one too many things jump out, explode, or nearly collapse on me in there. It's best to use caution around her. Washu's lab seems to get larger every time I enter it. Her link to another dimension expands the small utility closet to a size larger than the house itself.   
  
"Washu?" I call.  
  
Nothing. It's empty. If she's not here, then where...?  
  
"What do you want, Little Ryoko?"  
  
I jump, once again surprised by the simplest thing.  
  
"Shit, Washu. Why do you do that?"  
  
"Is that anyway to talk to your mother?"  
  
"Yes, when she scares the hell out of me." I say, sitting down on a small chair that's always present in the lab.  
  
"What brings you here?" She asks, busy doing something else, as usual.  
  
"I just wanted to see what you were doing. That's all. I saw a flash from the door. I wanted to make sure you weren't going to blow up the house again."  
  
"Its that girl, isn't it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
She walks over to me and taps my forehead.   
  
"I can read you like a book, Ryoko dear. Remember?"  
  
"Shouldn't you ask my permission before telepathically invading my thoughts?"  
  
"Sorry, I guess its a motherly instinct."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
She walks back to her equipment and computer and picks up a small disk and shows it to me.  
  
"I know how that 'fan club' of yours bothers you Ryoko. I know that deep down, though you'd never show it, you have a conscience. And I know that you don't ever want to be reminded of what happened with Kagato all those years ago. You need to face the past and realize what you did."  
  
"I didn't do anything. Kagato was the one who controlled my every action. I didn't want to do those things, Washu."  
  
"You didn't want to kill, Ryoko. I know that, but you adapted. You created a shell around yourself that is just now starting to thin itself out. You need to confront this girl. Don't let her bother you any longer. Don't let this child be your worst nightmare."  
  
Damn her. Why did I go to her in the first place? She's always right.   
  
"Of course I am, Ryoko. I *am* a genius."   
  
I growl at her lowly.   
  
"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!"  
  
Washu only smirked.   
  
"You got what you came for, Ryoko. Go do what I suggested. You'll feel better."  
  
I just sigh and leave the laboratory. I nearly run into Tenchi who had probably just gotten back inside.  
  
"Everything all right, Ryoko?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine now." I lied.  
  
He didn't say anything. He just touched my arm softly and kept walking.  
  
Unfortunately, Miho saw me coming again and she started talking.  
  
"Ryoko! Look what these idiots have done! They're going to arrest me for speeding! Speeding? Can you imagine?"  
  
Once again, I ignore her and try to get away, but Kione blocks my path upstairs.  
  
"Ryoko, what is this girl's obsession with you?"  
  
"Its a long story, Kione."  
  
"She's part of that fan club of yours. Galaxy Police Headquarters has to keep Jurai on constant alert about them, you realize."  
  
"I know. I didn't ask for them to be this way."  
  
"You didn't think anyone would try to copy the most wanted criminal in the universe? I know you know that there are some crazy people out there, Ryoko."  
  
"I didn't think about it at the time."  
  
"Of course you didn't."  
  
"You don't know what happened then, Kione." I said, staring her in the eyes. "Don't presume that I want these kids to do what I did. I didn't even want it that way. Just throw the brat in jail and get her away from me." I say, as I teleport myself upstairs.   
  
This was becoming torture! I've faced my past enough times to know that I don't want to face it again. Kagato's been destroyed, he no longer has control over me, but I just know that if I make a wrong turn. Say the wrong thing or even *think* about what happened then, he'd come back. Perhaps only in my memory, the place he could do the most harm.  
  
--------------------------  
~End Chapter 1~  
Wasn't that horrible?  
Its my first Tenchi Muyo! Fanfic. Go easy on me.  
Chapter 2 - No Need for Admiration is coming soon!


	2. No Need for Admiration!

Ryoko! Chapter 2: No Need for Admiration  
  
Author: Ryoko-chan  
  
Email: _Ryoko_@masakishrine.com  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Summary: Miho finally reveals the real reason she's been following Ryoko around and Ryoko finds that in order to face the present she needs to deal with her past.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi or any others from the Tenchi Muyo! saga. They are the property of AIC, Tokyo TV, and Pioneer Entertainment. Although I'd like to claim Ryoko...but I'm pretty sure I'd be sued for that and all I have is a pack of gum and a nickel. Oh well.  
  
Author's' note: I used the character backgrounds from the Ryo-Ohki OAV and threw them into the Tenchi Muyo! TV plot. So don't get confused and email me telling me that I screwed up...I know what I'm doing, mostly.  
  
==============================  
RYOKO! CHAPTER 2 - NO NEED FOR ADMIRATION  
By: Ryoko-chan  
  
Sasami was making lunch by the time I decided to join everyone else downstairs. Aeka was still claiming that she was going to die while lying in her room. I stood at the top of the stairs and watched everyone downstairs. I had the ability to watch people without being noticed most of the time. In fact, I could probably go a long time without being noticed if I didn't talk so much sometimes.  
  
Kione is carefully watching Miho. I suppose she figures that if the girl bothers me so much, there must be a reason to watch her carefully. Kione's got the right idea. Everyone else though...they don't seem to listen to me anymore. Mihoshi is having an in-depth conversation with Miho. I suppose Mihoshi has a lot in common with the girl. Mihoshi's sweet and trusting, Kione's going to have her hands full. Tenchi was reading something. Normally I would tease him as a way to let him know I'm feeling better, but I'm not in the mood. Washu is actually out of her lab and watching Miho carefully. She's up to something.  
  
"Ryoko! Come down here, I want to show you something!" Sasami calls to me from the kitchen. How'd she know I was out here?  
  
Washu, Tenchi, and Kione quickly look up toward me, then at one another. I just give them a look at go to see what Sasami wants.  
  
"What is it Sasami?" I ask the little girl as she furiously cooks in the kitchen.  
  
"Look at Ryo-Ohki! I taught her that earlier. She learns fast, Ryoko." Sasami smiles at me as she points to Ryo-Ohki as she's in her human form helping Sasami chop vegetables for lunch. I smile softly to Sasami.  
  
"I hope she's better at that than I am."  
  
"Anyone is Ryoko." Sasami says, laughing.  
  
"Hey, be nice." I say, as I head out toward everyone else again.  
  
"Ryoko! Its you again! Why do you keep making converse with your help? I figured I'd mean more to you than that! C'mon Ryoko!"  
  
"Shut up Miho. These people are my friends, not my 'help.' How did you find me here?"  
  
"Its easy to find you Ryoko. The energy signature from your gems is quite unique. The reports that you died in during the battle at Jurai last year circulated for quite awhile a lot of the group felt that you were dead. They nominated me to take your place, but I knew you were alive, Ryoko. The strongest space pirate in the universe can't just disappear from someone like me."  
  
"And what exactly is someone like you doing here, Miho? Don't you have a planet to run?" I say as Aeka stumbles downstairs whining about a glass of water.  
  
"Ryota is fine without me if its any of your concern." Miho says as her voice deepens a bit.  
  
"Why don't you show everyone your true age, Miho? I know what you are and I know where you came from. If you came here to challenge me, don't hide behind the disguise of a child."  
  
"Challenge you? You're my hero Ryoko! Being able to murder and destroy with absolutely no conscience! I hope to achieve that goal someday."  
  
"Enough of this! I don't want anything to do with you Miho! You don't know enough to say that you want to be like I was."  
  
"I know plenty." She says as she breaks out of the handcuffs that Kione had placed on her.   
  
"Finally Princess Miho Kiyoko reveals herself." I say, hoping that Mihoshi, Kione, and Aeka know enough to get out of the way.  
  
Miho who was about Sasami's height grows to almost Aeka's. Her long dark blue hair grows to her feet and her violet eyes glow to an almost red color.  
  
Suddenly the gem on my wrist starts to glow and I look to Miho.  
  
"Like I said, Ryoko. I know plenty. I have a promise to fulfill to Kagato and I will not let you get away this time. But I won't fight you here either. I will, however, take some collateral. Don't screw with me, Ryoko. I'll be back tomorrow. Prepare yourself for death."  
  
Suddenly I become completely motionless. I can't move or speak. Miho is going back to her ship. Her ship that had repaired itself in the past four hours.  
  
"Ryoko! Tenchi! Aeka!" I hear Sasami scream.  
  
That bitch! She's taking Sasami!  
  
I see Aeka run into the kitchen only to find her gone and as I turn back to where Miho was standing, she's gone as well and the power that had frozen me to the ground gave away and I collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Ryoko!" Mihoshi calls as she sees me fall.  
  
"What was that about? Where did she take Sasami?" Kione asks as she helps me up.  
  
I ignore them both.  
  
"Where's Tenchi?" I yell at them.  
  
Suddenly Tenchi comes running into the room anyway. Saves me time from looking for him.  
  
"Tenchi...you have to get the Master Key." I tell him urgently.   
  
He only looks at me confused.  
  
Then Aeka comes back out.  
  
"She's taken Sasami! You could have stopped her Ryoko! This is all your fault!" She screams at me.  
  
For once she was right...it was my fault.  
  
"Who's taken Sasami? Ryoko, what's happened?" Tenchi asks.  
  
"She couldn't have stopped her, Miss Aeka. Unfortunately Miho has a slight control over Ryoko." Washu says, stepping out of her laboratory.  
  
"Like Kagato did?" Tenchi asks.  
  
I only close my eyes and fight back the urge to throw up. Not this again.  
  
Washu nods at him.  
  
"Kagato was a student of mine and he took a student. The Princess of Ryota. Miho. The Ryota have power very similar to that of the Jurai power, but nowhere near as powerful. After Yosho had trapped Ryoko in her cave, Kagato took Miho as his student. He was molding her into a killing machine the same as Ryoko was. When Tenchi destroyed Kagato, a power awakened in Miho. A power fifty times stronger than her powers had been."  
  
"How do you know this, Washu?" Kione asks.  
  
"I was there when he chose his student."  
  
"In your stasis cell?" Mihoshi asks, she is the one who found Washu.  
  
She nodded. I could tell she was lying. She probably helped him pick her.  
  
"The only way Ryoko can defeat her, is if she has all of her gems, Tenchi. None of   
us can help her with this. At least not when Miho arrives again to battle."  
  
"But how can you fight Ryoko? If she can control you?" Tenchi asks me.  
  
"She can't control her completely. She could only incapacitate her. Miho isn't very bright. She probably didn't even notice Ryoko didn't have all her gems. She probably has her false sense of security now since it was so easy to control her."  
  
"But won't having all my gems make it easier for her to control my actions?"  
  
Washu shakes her head.   
  
"No. It will give you more power to fight against her."  
  
"I'll go get the sword." Tenchi says, going back upstairs.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening." Aeka said, sitting down on the couch, sniffling because of her cold.  
  
"I'll get Sasami back, Aeka. I swear it." I say, going upstairs to my room.  
  
  
I had been lying on my sleep couch for about an hour before Tenchi knocked on my door. He had the Master Key in his hand.  
  
"Ryoko?" He asked, stepping into the dark room.  
  
"What is it, Tenchi?" I ask quietly.  
  
"I have the Master Key. Are you ready for this?"  
  
I turn on the lamp next to my bed and look at him.  
  
"No." I say simply, still looking at him.  
  
"You've wanted your gems back for such a long time, Ryoko. I thought you'd be willing to get them back, even under circumstances like these."  
  
"It's been seven hundred years since I've had possession of all of my gems and I was at the will of one of the most evil forces in the entire universe. My life wasn't my own. I had no feelings. I was completely numb." I'm rambling now. I need to talk and he happens to be there.  
  
"Ryoko...Kagato's gone. That won't happen again, ever."  
  
"He's not gone Tenchi. He's in my mind whenever I sleep, whenever I even think about what happened all those years ago. I don't want to live my life in the past anymore Tenchi. I don't know if I'll be able to face Miho alone tomorrow. I don't know if I'll be able to face my past again. I remember everyone who fell to my sword, Tenchi. I can see their faces, hear their cries and feel their blood splatter. I feel bad that they died, but I can't feel bad that I killed them. And I feel bad about that."  
  
Tenchi walks over toward me and sits next to me.  
  
"You can face Miho tomorrow Ryoko. You have to. Not just for Sasami, but for yourself. You can't let yourself live in the past. There's too many people in the present who'd miss your company."  
  
"But Tenchi, you don't know what it was like..."  
  
"Why don't you tell me?"  
  
"I-I can't..."  
  
"If you feel you can't, then you probably should."  
  
Damn him...why does he have to be right?  
  
---------------------------  
~End Chapter 2~  
That was worse than chapter 1, I know...  
Oh well.  
Chapter 3 - No Need for Little Sister is next!  
  
  
  
  



	3. No Need for Little Sister!

Ryoko! Chapter 3: No Need for Little Sister  
  
Author: Ryoko-chan  
  
Email: _Ryoko_@masakishrine.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Ryoko tells Tenchi of her past as a space pirate and Aeka leaves to fight Miho herself causing even more trouble for Ryoko and Tenchi.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi or any others from the Tenchi Muyo! saga. They are the property of AIC, Tokyo TV, and Pioneer Entertainment. Although I'd like to claim Ryoko...but I'm pretty sure I'd be sued for that and all I have is a pack of gum and a nickel. Oh well.  
  
Author's' note: I used the character backgrounds from the Ryo-Ohki OAV and threw them into the Tenchi Muyo! TV plot. So don't get confused and email me telling me that I screwed up...I know what I'm doing, mostly.  
  
==============================  
  
RYOKO! CHAPTER 3 - NO NEED FOR LITTLE SISTER  
By: Ryoko-chan  
  
I look down at my hands for what seems like hours and Tenchi sits quietly next to me. Very patient. He always has been patient, otherwise he probably would be in an insane asylum by now. I take a deep breath and look at him, studying his face trying to read what he's thinking.  
  
"What is it, Ryoko?" He asks as he realizes that I'm watching him so closely.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Take all the time you need Ryoko."  
  
"You're not going to let me get away with not telling you, are you?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
I sigh deeply and curl myself up so my knees are at my chest and I begin to tell Tenchi my story. The story I fought so hard to forget...  
  
  
I was born two thousand years ago. I don't remember it, of course, no one ever does. I only remember a bright light and from then on my life was hell.  
  
My earliest memory besides the bright light was Kagato. He was telling me how I was going to help him control the universe. How I would have power that people only dreamed of. It was never *if* I helped him it was *when* I would help him. I never had a choice. I never knew there was a choice. I never remember Washu in my memories. I don't have any recollection of her until we fought Kagato on Souja centuries later.   
  
There was never anyone around but Kagato and myself. He would tell me stories about how he created me. How I wasn't normal because of the powers he had given me. He enjoyed gloating that he would always have a power over me. I guess he was right. Those first few decades were spent on honing my powers, but only so much that I wouldn't know my complete strength. He would manipulate my every thought. It was as if he could just steal the thoughts out of my head. All that time I felt so alone. It was only me and Ryo-ohki.  
  
One day, I don't remember how long ago, we came to the planet of Tusaki. That was the first time I killed someone. Kagato always told me to enjoy killing. He said that the more I enjoyed it, the more pain the person would feel. I didn't enjoy it, but I could never stop it. On Tusaki I must've killed hundreds...possibly thousands. Each of their faces are seared into my mind but I never knew their names. I never knew if they had families or friends. I didn't care. I didn't know how to.  
  
This went on for years. First a hundred, then a thousand. Hundreds of millions of people killed, even more lives destroyed. Thousands of planets decimated because of what I had done. Nobody could match my power and over time that leads to a really big ego. I never really learned to enjoy killing, but I learned how to block it out. I learned to push the thoughts completely out of my mind. It didn't bother me anymore, but Kagato knew that I was growing bored with stealing and murdering. That sounds so horrible to say, but it was all true.  
  
Then we came to Jurai. He told me to destroy the Jurain palace and get the Tsunami unit. That was the day that Tsunami assimilated with Sasami and the day I met my match.   
  
Yosho was the first person I ever came across that had the power to even withstand my fight...or perhaps I wanted him to. It had all grown so old to me. I got away from Yosho and headed to the far reaches of space and ended up here on Earth. That is where your grandfather defeated me and sealed me into that cave. Kagato abandoned me, perhaps because he didn't know where I was, or because he just didn't care. I was no longer his weapon and for seven hundred years I couldn't do anything about it. I thought. That's all there was to do. Replaying those 1200 years of murder and thievery I thought I had come to terms with it. I didn't have to think about it anymore. I had thought about it enough in that cave.  
  
You might not know this, but I used to watch you play outside of the cave. It was one of the few things I could do besides think. I remember wanting to be next to you and play with you when you were a child to comfort you when you were sad and to laugh with you when you were happy. When I found out that it was you who released me from the cave, I never had any intention of destroying you. I could have, if I wanted to, but I had no desire to kill any longer and that was when I thought I had finally broken free of Kagato.   
  
That was, until he showed up again here. I thought for sure when you defeated him that I would never have to hear his name again. I would never have to even think about my past any longer. If I had only known about Miho...then Sasami wouldn't have been taken and all of this wouldn't be causing you any trouble, Tenchi.  
  
  
I finally look at him with tears in my eyes. He doesn't say anything, his eyes are filled with tears. I don't know if its because he pities me or something else.  
  
I wipe the tears off of my face.  
  
"Say something Tenchi." I say, nudging him with my shoulder.  
  
"I don't know what to say Ryoko. I knew your life was bad but I always thought it was because you were too."  
  
I look down at my hands.  
  
"That's all you've ever thought of me as, isn't it Tenchi? A monster, a demon who has no heart or soul."  
  
"No, of course not, Ryoko. You have the kindest heart and the most loving soul of anyone in this house. You just never let anyone see it. I know you better than that Ryoko. Of course I don't think of you that way."  
  
I quickly take him in my arms and squeeze him softly, hugging him and to my surprise he actually hugs me back.  
  
"Ahem." Comes a voice from the doorway.  
  
Tenchi pulls away and I look over to see Washu.  
  
"How long have you been there, 'Mom'?"  
  
"Long enough, Ryoko...we have a problem."  
  
"Another one?" Tenchi asks.  
  
"Its Aeka. She went after Sasami."  
  
"What? That idiot!" I yell, standing up quickly.  
  
"We have to go after her, Ryoko." Tenchi says, walking toward the door.  
  
"No. We can't Tenchi. If we go after her to Miho's ship, Miho will kill both Sasami and Aeka. We have to wait until tomorrow. Sasami and Aeka won't be harmed tonight."  
  
"Are you crazy? We can't just leave them there!"  
  
"And we can't go after them Tenchi. They're in more danger if I'm seen near that ship then if I just wait until tomorrow."  
  
"I can go."  
  
"No, you can't. You're not going without me Tenchi. Might have defeated Kagato, but Miho has her strength combined with his. You'll never defeat her alone."  
  
Tenchi sighs with frustration. I know this is killing him, but I also know I'm right.  
  
"Ryoko's right, Tenchi. Miho wants this fight with Ryoko and she's not going to hurt Sasami or Aeka if she thinks harming them will make Ryoko back out. They'll be fine for now." Washu says.  
  
Tenchi throws his hands in the air.   
  
"So we have to wait?" He yells...he's getting angry.  
  
"Yes. Just be patient, Tenchi. Miho won't have them for long." I say.  
  
"Just trust her, Tenchi." Washu says.  
  
"I do." He says as he sighs again. "I'll see you two at dinner." And he leaves the room.  
  
Washu stands there looking at me.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I heard what you said to Tenchi. All of it."  
  
"I figured that out."  
  
"I'm proud of you Ryoko. I know that was hard for you to talk about to anyone, let   
alone Tenchi."  
  
I didn't say anything to her. I just stood there, waiting for her to finish knowing that she would.  
  
"This is all my fault. If I hadn't helped Kagato single Miho out like this, she wouldn't be doing this now."  
  
"You don't know that. Kagato controlled you, as well, if you remember."  
  
"You knew that I helped him with Miho, didn't you?"  
  
I nod. She was too predictable sometimes.  
  
"It doesn't matter now, Washu. I don't care what you did then. All that matters now is that I get Aeka and Sasami back and I don't get myself killed in the process."  
  
"You're a strong woman, Ryoko. Even without your gems. Miho will be no problem to you, my dear." She says as she walks out of the room.  
  
"I hope you're right, Mom." I say to myself.  
  
  
Everyone was quiet during dinner. Father had come home and had no idea what was happening, as usual. Kione and Mihoshi quietly filled him in after dinner. Grampa offered his help, but I quickly refuse it. I have to defeat Miho on my own. Tenchi was only going in case something happened to me.   
  
Washu was the quietest. She silently kept reminding me of my full power and how well I fight and to not doubt myself as I have many times before. I'm really glad she has so much faith in me, but her constantly telling me telepathically is a bit annoying. It is as if she doesn't want anyone else to know.  
  
After dinner Tenchi, Kione, Mihoshi, and I sit in the living room. Everything is quiet. Washu had gone back into her laboratory, Father went to take a bath, and Grampa was drinking tea at the table.  
  
"I think I'm going to turn in now. Come on, Mihoshi." Kione said, getting up and dragging her partner behind her.  
  
"It's only eight o'clock, Kione." I point out.  
  
"Well, it has been a long day. We'll see you in the morning. Good night." And Kione dragged a protesting Mihoshi to their rooms.  
  
"Do you get the feeling they wanted to leave us alone?" I ask Tenchi.  
  
He nods.  
  
"Kione probably feels bad that she didn't listen to you."  
  
I sigh.  
  
"I'm used to nobody listening to me."  
  
"I listen to you, Ryoko." He said quietly.  
  
"You're about the only one, Tenchi. Perhaps Kione had the right idea. I think I might go upstairs to bed myself. I have a big day tomorrow." And I stand up to go and Tenchi jumps in front of me to stop me.  
  
"Don't go upstairs yet, Ryoko." He says.  
  
"Why? What is it, Tenchi?"   
  
He looks at me nervously.  
  
"Tomorrow, I want you to bring Sasami and Aeka home safely."   
  
"I know Tenchi. I will..."  
  
"I want you to come back safely too, Ryoko. Don't let Miho get the best of you. You've defeated your past now, remember that. The present and the future are all the matters now. Everyone who cares for you here and now...they matter. Nothing from the past, okay?"  
  
I smiled at him.   
  
"Okay, Tenchi. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me, Tenchi. I'm so sorry that I caused this."  
  
He smiled slightly.   
  
"It's not your fault you're so popular."  
  
Then he leaned into me and hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. When he pulls away I can only stare at him.  
  
"Be careful tomorrow Ryoko."  
  
And with that he went upstairs.  
  
-----------------------------  
~End Chapter 3~  
Oh well, that wasn't so bad.  
Chapter 4 is coming up next..."No Need for Stalemates"  



	4. No Need for Stalemates!

Ryoko! Chapter 4: No Need for Stalemates  
  
Author: Ryoko-chan  
  
Email: _Ryoko_@masakishrine.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: It's finally time for Ryoko to face Miho and retrieve Sasami and Aeka, but will Tenchi be able to just sit by and watch the battle or will he break a promise and interfere?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi or any others from the Tenchi Muyo! saga. They are the property of AIC, Tokyo TV, and Pioneer Entertainment. Although I'd like to claim Ryoko...but I'm pretty sure I'd be sued for that and all I have is a pack of gum and a nickel. Oh well.  
  
Author's' note: This is going to be the last chapter of this part of the series...the next one is _Aeka!_ which is just a continuation of this one.   
  
==============================  
  
RYOKO! CHAPTER 4 - NO NEED FOR STALEMATES  
By: Ryoko-chan  
  
The sun is bright. Unusually bright. I didn't sleep last night. I know that I should have, but I couldn't stop thinking about what the morning would bring. Now, here it is. Miho would be showing up soon and Tenchi and I would go outside. Tenchi will only be there to be sure Aeka and Sasami got back safely, no matter what happens to me.  
  
I've been dressed for this fight since the sun rose over the mountains. The red and black of my battle uniform slightly distorted in the orange sunlight. I keep waiting to hear Sasami call me downstairs until I realize she is part of the reason I am going to fight. I quickly turn away from the windows and start to go downstairs.  
  
"Ryoko..."   
  
Tenchi was standing next to my door. I quickly turn to face him in his Jurain uniform.  
  
"What is it, Tenchi?"  
  
"Are you leaving now?"  
  
I nod.   
  
"You're coming with me, right?" I ask him, pointing out the way he's dressed.  
  
"Yes, but you knew that already, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes. Just remember Tenchi. You can't interfere in this fight, no matter what happens. Even if I get...killed. You still need to get Sasami and Aeka away from Miho."  
  
"Don't talk like that, Ryoko. You'll do fine."  
  
I sigh and start to walk downstairs with him.  
  
"Just promise me Tenchi. You won't interfere."  
  
"I promise Ryoko. No matter what happens, I will not interfere."  
  
When we get downstairs Mihoshi and Washu are sitting on the couch. Kione was in the kitchen. Washu smiles to me reassuringly.  
  
"Oh, Ryoko! Are you really going to fight that girl?" Mihoshi asks when she sees me.  
  
"Yes, I have to Mihoshi."  
  
Tears well up in her blue eyes. Oh god, what's she going to do? Suddenly she starts to cry and wraps her arms around me.   
  
"Oh, be careful Ryoko!" She cries.  
  
"I will Mihoshi." I say, trying to pry her off of me.  
  
"Mihoshi! Come on. Ryoko has to go get Sasami and Aeka." Kione says, taking over the job of Mihoshi's crying shoulder.  
  
"Can't we go and watch? Waiting here will be horrible!" Mihoshi cries more.  
  
"No, Mihoshi. You have to stay here. We'll be back soon. All of us." I say, walking toward the door.  
  
_Be careful Ryoko._ Washu tells me telepathically. _Remember, nothing she says will hurt you anymore. Get Sasami back for us, we're starving!_  
  
_I know, Mom. _ I say back to her, not being sarcastic about it for once.  
  
"We'll be back soon. Come on, Tenchi." I say as we leave the wailing of Mihoshi behind the door.  
  
"Where are we supposed to go to, Ryoko?" Tenchi asks.  
  
"Right here." I say, looking out over the lake. "Stay here, Tenchi."  
  
Quickly I fly out over the lake, looking around slowly. Nothing yet...  
  
"You've finally arrived, Ryoko." I hear Miho's voice behind me, and I turn quickly.  
  
Miho is hovering no further than twenty feet away from me. Her dark blue hair pulled tightly onto her head. She's in a battle uniform similar to mine, only it is blue and grey.  
  
"I told you that this fight was between us."  
  
"It is, Miho!"   
  
"Then why did you bring your little boyfriend?"  
  
"He is not going to interfere. He's given me his word. Quit stalling now, Miho."  
  
"A friend of yours dropped by yesterday. That whiny purple-haired princess. She's lucky I was fighting you today. Otherwise I would have killer her."  
  
"Shut up and fight, Miho!" I say, waiting for her to make the first attack.  
  
"You're so very impatient, Ryoko. Are you in that much of a hurry to die? What a shame...so much might've been done with the information gathered from your dead body. Let's hope there's something left!" She screams as she quickly draws her light sword and speeds toward me.  
  
I am ready to face anything, but I wasn't expecting her to be able to move so quickly. She grazes my shoulder before I have the chance to draw my sword. What was Washu saying about her not being able to hurt me...?  
  
Quickly I draw my sword and charge at her. She dodges it easily and grazes my shoulder yet again. This time its burning with pain as I scream out loudly. I gather my strength quickly and throw a series of energy blasts in her direction. Thankfully she can't get passed all of them at once and one strikes her in the side.  
  
"I expected you to fight harder than this Ryoko. To think that *you* were the most feared person in the universe. It's pathetic!"  
  
Suddenly I can feel my arms freeze up and I begin to fall toward the water. She was using the gems against me. I have all of my gems, why can't I fight back?  
  
"Ryoko!" I hear Tenchi yell as I quickly catch myself.  
  
I can feel the gems in my wrists warm to my body temperature. I suddenly feel a greater energy and I throw another series of energy blasts toward Miho as I catch her unprepared. She screams suddenly, doubles over in pain and charges toward me with her light sword.  
  
"You bitch!" She screams in my face.  
  
I quickly block her attacks and knock her toward the water. As she's charging toward me, I can feel the third gem warm suddenly and I gather all of my energy. Using my full power will be dangerous with Tenchi around, but I'm certain I can focus it on Miho.  
  
Miho charges at me with all the power she has when I hit her with as much energy as I can without burning Tenchi and the house into ash. There is a bright flash of light and Miho screams and I slowly fly back to the ground and collapse.  
  
"Ryoko!" I can hear Tenchi cry as he runs over to me.  
  
I can feel my strength fail as I try to stand up again. It has been a long time since I've used all the energy of my gems at once. I didn't recover well then, and now was no exception.  
  
"I got her, right Tenchi?" I ask him.  
  
Before he could answer I see Miho standing over us.  
  
"Is that the best you can do Ryoko? I expected you would try something like this early in the fight. Really Ryoko! You definitely have lost it. Its too bad too, I didn't want to kill that sweet little girl, but now I've got no choice. Of course, that's only once I kill you!" She says, holding her light sword over me.  
  
I try to stand to fight her, but my energy is completely drained. Before I knew it, Miho was swinging her sword toward me and I waited for it to hit me but suddenly the blade it blocked by another.  
  
"Tenchi! What are you doing?!" I scream at him and their fight takes them further away from me.  
  
"I'm not going to let her hurt you, Ryoko. Not anymore."  
  
"You swore to me, Tenchi! You gave me your word!"  
  
He doesn't answer me and I sit there, I watch them fight, cursing myself for being tricked into using so much energy so quickly. And cursing Tenchi for breaking his promise to me.  
  
"Why are you sitting here?" Washu asks from behind me.  
  
"What are you doing out here? Its only supposed to be me and Tenchi."  
  
Washu just looked at me.  
  
"I thought *you* were going to be the one fighting. I saw what you did out there Ryoko. That was stupid. You should have known better."  
  
"Shut up! I know that. What am I supposed to do now? Tenchi swore to me...Now I can't even fight my own battles."  
  
"Just wait, your gems need to recharge. It won't take long, be patient."  
  
"Be patient?"  
  
She put her hand on my shoulder and I could feel the energy pour back into myself and the gems. I quickly look up at her.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Never mind that, go save Tenchi."  
  
Quickly I get up and teleport between the two of them, my light sword drawn.   
  
"Oh, Ryoko. You've rejoined our fight, how nice of you." Miho says, glaring at Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi, get out of here!" I scream at him, pushing Miho backwards toward the lake.  
  
"Ryoko, are you--"  
  
"Just go Tenchi! Go back inside with Washu. I'll be there soon."  
  
"But--"  
  
"GO TENCHI!" I scream, swinging the light sword sharply to block one of Miho's attacks. Out of the corner of my eye I see him walking backward toward the house.  
  
"Sending your boyfriend into the fight. Tsk, tsk Ryoko. We had rules!"   
  
"I didn't know he was going to fight, Miho. He gave me his word."  
  
"Of course he did." She said as she once again swung wildly at my head.  
  
Washu was right. Miho wasn't very bright. At least not when it came to fighting. She swung her sword wildly and couldn't block anything from the left very well. This is the perfect opportunity.  
  
Miho quickly sees my guard down on the right and I manage to spin behind her and swing around to her left side. I swing the sword straight through her and quickly gather my strength and throw a series of energy blasts at her. Each one of them hitting her.  
  
"Well, Ryoko. That was rather unexpected." She says, falling on the ground.  
  
I don't say anything. I just watch her as she lies there.  
  
"Who better to be beaten by then the most famous killing machine in the universe? I've had my wish fulfilled, Ryoko. A good fight, for sure. And here I was hoping for at least a stalemate." With that, she just disappears and the spaceship she had hidden in subspace reappears over the lake.  
  
I start to walk toward the house and collapse from exhaustion and black out.  
  
  
"Ryoko? Wake up!" I hear a familiar voice, but I can't quite place it.   
  
"Sasami?" I ask, opening my eyes to her familiar pink eyes and freckles.  
  
I sit up slowly, realizing that I am in the living room and the entire household was gathered around me.  
  
"How are you feeling, Ryoko?" Washu asks. I can't see her, but she's in the fray somewhere.  
  
"Horrible. What happened?"  
  
"You used too much of your energy. You exhausted your power beyond extremes. We were beginning to wonder if you were going to wake up again."  
  
"How long has it been?"  
  
"Three days." Mihoshi said, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I'm so happy you're ok, Ryoko! We were all so worried!"  
  
"I'm fine now, Mihoshi." I say, struggling for air. "What about Miho?"  
  
"She's gone. You completely destroyed her, Ryoko." Washu says.  
  
"Thank you for doing that for us, Ryoko!" Sasami says, hugging me around the waist while Mihoshi was still wrapped around my neck.  
  
"It was no problem." I said, trying to stand up.  
  
Finally everyone clears away and Mihoshi and Sasami let go and I start walking toward my room.  
  
"Are you ok, Ryoko?" Sasami asks.  
  
"I'm fine. I just need to get a bath and everything. Get everything sorted out. I'll be back down later."  
  
She smiles at me.  
  
I start walking upstairs, glancing at Tenchi on the way. I just walk by him and he doesn't say anything to me.  
  
"Ryoko?" It's Aeka.  
  
"What do you want, Princess?"  
  
"Thank you for what you did." She sniffles. She still has that damn cold.  
  
"Don't mention it. You do know how stupid you were for going after Miho like you did. You don't trust me now, Princess?"  
  
"I never did, Ryoko." She says with a slightly amused smile on her face. "Go rest up. We'll see you at dinner."  
  
I nod and head to my room. Everything's over now. I've faced my past and overcome the demons. I've done what I needed to do. I was also betrayed by a friend...by my love. This will take a while to get over. He gave me his word...  
  
"Ryoko? Can I come in?" Its Tenchi...  
  
"I'd prefer if you didn't Tenchi. Not right now."  
  
He sighs and walks in anyway as I'm changing my clothes. He promptly turns red and turns around quickly. I finish dressing.  
  
"I told you, didn't I? You can turn around now."  
  
"Sorry...I didn't mean to walk in on you like that."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Its not like you haven't seen me naked before, Tenchi. It's no big deal."  
  
"Look, Ryoko. About what happened with Miho..."  
  
"I don't want to talk about that right now, Tenchi. You gave me your word that you weren't going to fight her."  
  
"She was going to kill you Ryoko. I wasn't going to let that happen."  
  
I don't say anything to him. I don't even look at him.  
  
He sighs his frustrated sigh and walks out of the room.  
  
I collapse onto the bed and start to cry.  
  
---------------------  
~End Chapter 4~  
Well, that's that.  
This is the last chapter in this part of my series.  
Next up is Aeka! Chapter 1: No Need for Golden-eyed Monsters  



End file.
